The Secrets We Keep
by fireflyxangel
Summary: The Bass family had been known for their secrets, especially within their own family. Slightly spoilerish.


Author's Note: This is gonna be a really short fic, maybe 3-5 chapters, mainly dealing with Chuck, his mother, Bart, and Jack. The spoilers are from a clip from next week's episode. It really doesn't reveal much. It's just kinda my take on this whole situation with Chuck's mother and whether or not she is actually his mother. Enjoy. I haven't written a fanfic in an extremely long time.

* * *

At fifteen Lottie thought she knew everything. She had seen the light and darkness of the world. She had experienced pain, and the loss of a loved one. She had been to Paris, Rome, and London. She had...given birth.

The latter of her experiences she had tried to push from her mind. Because of this birth, secrets that should have been long buried were revealed, thoughts that should have never been thought crowded her mind, and a little boy was caught in the middle of light and dark.

Now, Lottie would admit, her son was beautiful. He'd had a full head of dark hair when he was born and did not resemble a strange alien like the other babies in the hospital. He had her eyes and her nose. But he looked so much like his father that she could hardly look at him without seeing a monster...without seeing her mistakes or that night.

As Lottie placed the bundle down by the door, she kissed her son on his forehead. Tears welled in her eyes. It was not like her decision was easy. She had held him, fed him, and felt some form of love for him. But the thoughts in her head stopped her from ever really loving him, as much as she wanted to love him.

She waited, hidden as she saw her son be picked up. If Bart could not find her, he could not give her son back. If he gave him back, she did not know what she would do because Charles was not safe with her.

* * *

It had been many years since Lottie had seen her son, yes - she had seen him plastered on many tabloids. Each one saying sordid things about him and his personal life. She had even been tempted to see him when she learned of Bart's death, but that could very well bring up questions she was not prepared to answer.

However, a headline caught her eye that morning. _La mère de Chuck Bass, vivant? _Lottie was quite surprised to see an article about an American in a French tabloid - especially one about her son. Though, she could hardly call him her son anymore.

The article had disgusted her. This woman parading around like she was Chuck's mother...like she cared about him.

It was not exactly easy to tell her lover that she had to go off on some random trip.

"But I have to go, you know I'd rather be here with you than be in old New York." She could ignore what was happening to her son because few knew it was her son. She could go on pretending as if her life were perfect.

"No, no, I understand, my dear," her lover said softly. "Promise that you'll come back."

She smiled softly. They had been together for almost ten years, yet the question of marriage never arose. "I'll be back. I always come back, don't I?"

He nodded though it took him a moment.

* * *

The flight to New York had taken hours; though, it felt like eternity. When the plain finally landed and Lottie had gone through all of the security, baggage claim, and hailing a taxi - she breathed easily.

It took some time for Lottie to track down Chuck. She, obviously, tried his penthouse at his hotel, but the concierge promptly told her he had been removed from the room. Lottie truly had no idea where he could be staying.

She took out her cell phone, pressed several numbers and waited. "Where is he?" she asked, anger rising in her voice. "And there are no need for any of your games, I'm hardly in the mood for your lies."

_"Wonderful to hear from you too," _the voice on the other end replied. He had been expecting this call for some time.

"Answer my question, where did he go?"

_"What playing the caring mother now, you know that doesn't suit you very well. You never were very maternal."_

Lottie scowled because it was true, she had not been maternal by any means. "Please." Her voice was tired and she was begging. She hated begging.

_"He won't believe you, but you can try his father's hotel."_

The taxi ride was long and tedious. New York City was not made for driving, but she did not feel like riding the subway...eventually, she would arrive at her destination.

The thought terrified her.

When Lottie did arrive at the hotel, she wasted no time. She rushed to the elevator, forgetting everything she had ever learned in the stupid etiquette classes she had been forced to take as a teenager.

Finally she was at the penthouse. From the elevator she could hear his voice bellowing through the hall. Fixing her hair and catching her breath, Lottie walked into the room. Inside sat the girl, she assumed was his girlfriend and the boy she knew to be his best friend.

Chuck froze upon seeing the sudden figure standing in the doorway. "Let me call you back," he said, his anger slightly subsiding. "Aunt Charlotte?" he asked.

A smile crept upon her face, oh the roles she played. Walking over to him, she smiled warmly. "Charles...Chuck," the latter came out much softer, much warmer. She felt his arms wrap around her. "I know, it's been what, ten years?" she asked him when she was free from his embrace. "You were much shorter then."


End file.
